Team Robot In Heroes Forever: Bonds Beyond Time
''(Team Robot In Heroes Forever: Bonds Beyond Time) ''Is A Double Crossover With "Turles Forever" & "YuGiOh: Bonds Beyond Time" Created By TMNTHedgehog5 'Plot' As Yusei Fudo ponders the state of New Domino City, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan cheer him up, with the idea of riding on their Duel Runners. As they ride, a mysterious Turbo Duelist called Paradox challenges Yusei to a duel. When Yusei summons his Stardust Dragon, Paradox seals it inside a card and disappears with it. When a battle between the Purple Dragons and what appear to be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is captured on film, the Turtles are quick to refute their master Splinter's accusations of carelessness. Breaking into the Purple Dragons' headquarters to get to the bottom of these mysterious doppelgängers, the Turtles discover that their "impostors" are, in fact, versions of them from another dimension. The other dimensional "1987 Turtles" prove to be too childish for the more serious-minded "2003 Turtles" and they will tell them what happened after their lunch they head down to a pizza place only to terrify the citizens was something they don't know they arrive and have lunch until the cops arrive and sneak out the back until they get kidnapped by the 2003 Turtles and find the 2003 Splinter and realize he is different but they are soon able to discern that everything has been looking a little different lately they finally tell the 2003 turtles that they were teleported into their world in a dimensional portal accident that has also brought their arch-enemy, Shredder and their battle fortress, the Technodrome, along with them. The eight Turtles head below the ground to track down the Technodrome, but their presence together only clues Shredder into the fact that there may be a version of himself on this world that he can ally with to take the Turtles down. The Technodrome escapes, and the Turtles, unable to track it, resolve to create a portal device of their own so they can travel to the "1987 universe" and obtain the gear the 1987 Turtles usually use to take the Technodrome down. While the Turtles are occupied with this task, Shredder uses the Technodrome's technology to locate his dimensional counterpart, the Utrom known as Ch'rell, still in frozen exile on an ice asteroid after his final defeat by the 2003 Turtles. Ch'rell is teleported to the Technodrome, but upon recovering, immediately overthrows his bumbling other-self and seizes control of the fortress with the aid of his adopted daughter, Karai, who had been monitoring his movements and tracked him down after realizing he had escaped his frozen prison. Using Dimension X technology and Utrom science to create a new robotic exoskeleton for himself, Ch'rell dispatches his right-hand man Hun, who has been mutated into a monstrous mutant turtle himself after being doused with mutagen from the 1987 universe in the earlier battle, Back At New Domino City, They later discover an articale saying Paradox killed Pegasus with Stardust and other famous dragons. Making matters worse, New Domino City is vanishing. As a result, the Crimson Dragon appears, giving Yusei's Duel Runner the ability to travel through time. to track the Turtles down. With the aid of Bebop and Rocksteady, Hun finds and attacks the Turtles lair, but the eight reptiles complete their dimensional portal stick and escape to the 1987 universe & the Crimson Dragon brought Team Robot with it. Unfortunately, Splinter is captured by Hun and brought before the Utrom Shredder to serve as bait in a trap. In the past, sometime after the GX era, Jaden Yuki is attacked by evil versions of stolen monster cards, including Stardust Dragon in Venice, Italy. As Paradox prepares to finish off Jaden, Yusei and the Crimson Dragon arrive and protect him. Jaden was pursuing Paradox who stole his friends' cards. Years earlier, The 2003 Turtles meet the 1987 universe versions of April O'Neil and Splinter, and then return to the 2003 universe with the 1987 Turtles vehicles: the Party Wagon and Turtle Blimp. However, they discover that in their absence, Ch'rell has fused the sciences of the Utroms and Dimension X and rebuilt the Technodrome as a truly terrifying war machine, filled with legions of improved robotic Foot Soldiers and mutated Purple Dragons. Maximillion Pegasus is holding a duel tournament in Domino City, which Yugi Muto is attending with his grandpa. However, Paradox uses his newly acquired monsters to attack the event, killing Pegasus and Yugi's grandpa along with several bystanders, with only Yugi surviving. Yusei and Jaden arrive and take Yugi to 30 minutes before Paradox's attack. If Pegasaus dies too early, the existence of Duel Monsters would end, which would radically change the course of history. Entering the fortress to recover Splinter, the Turtles are defeated, and Ch'rell then reveals his master plan: He has discovered while using the Technodrome, he has discovered that there are not just the Turtles of the 1987 world and the 2003 world, but scores of them from countless alternate dimensions. Knowing that the turtles of those dimensions would stand in his way to conquer those worlds, Ch'rell has decided to destroy them all by eliminating the original "Prime" universe. Ch'rell scans the eight Turtles, each secured within an enormous spherical centrifuge-like device contained within the Technodrome, to locate the base similarities between them that will pinpoint the location of "Turtle Prime", and the brothers apparently do not survive the process. Once Ch'rell has teleported the Technodrome away across the dimensions to Turtle Prime, however, the Turtles reappear, having been saved from oblivion by Karai, who has realized her father's mad ambition would also spell their own destruction. With their world being erased around them as the Utrom Shredder's plan goes into motion, the Turtles break into Purple Dragon headquarters again to appropriate some of the tech the criminals stole, in order to upgrade their dimensional portal stick and follow the Utrom Shredder to Turtle Prime. They're attacked by Hun again, who's still seeking revenge for his mutation. However, when he sees what's happening to the world, the repentant Hun surrenders the tech just before he's erased. The Turtles accomplish their task, and are whisked away to a grim and bleak monochrome realm from whence all Turtle realities sprang. They are attacked by the native 1984 "Prime Turtles", but they eventually manage to convince their ferocious progenitors to help them save all of creation. Paradox appears before them, explaining he comes from a future beyond Yusei's which is in ruin; he believes the only way to fix it is to eliminate Duel Monsters. Yusei and Jaden point out their own timeline, and the people in it, will disappear as a result.The twelve Turtles, Team Robot, with the aid of Splinter, Karai, Xion, and even the 1987 Shredder, Krang & Everyone, engage Ch'rell, Paradox, Eggman & Robotnik in battle, but he grows to massive height using molecular amplification technology from Dimension X and seems impervious to their attacks. When Ch'rell is accidentally clipped by the energy beam from the Technodrome, however, his armor is damaged. The Turtles all try to force him into the beam before it is abruptly cut off when Rocksteady trips over the power cable and unplugs it. Ch'rell takes this opportunity to grab the 1984 Turtles and begins crushing them. The world begins to fade just as the 2003 world did, but Ch'rell panics and hesitates when he notices that he too is fading. Karai attempts to appeal to her father, telling him that what he's trying to do will destroy them all, including him. Ch'rell decides he doesn't care, and resumes his assault. At the last minute the 1987 Turtles throw explosive throwing stars at him, causing him to trip and drop the 1984 Turtles. Ch'rell resumes his attack—until Bebop plugs the beam power cable back in and thus inadvertently obliterates Ch'rell. With Pegasus due to arrive shortly, they challenge Paradox to a duel to save the future. Paradox activates his Malefic World field spell, and starts summoning Malefic versions of the cards he stole throughout time. Yusei, Yugi and Jaden work together to protect themselves and beat back Paradox's monsters. As Paradox summons out his Malefic Paradox Dragon, Yugi manages to destroy it, but then Paradox is able to summon out his ace monster, Malefic Truth Dragon. However, thanks to their teamwork, the group manage to reclaim Stardust Dragon and combine the power of Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos and Stardust Dragon, with a total of 10,000 attack points, to defeat Paradox, who disappears into oblivon. After the duel, Yusei, Jaden and Yugi say their goodbyes, hoping to meet again, before returning to their respective timelines, with Yusei's city back to normal. With their foes defeated, the Turtles watch as their respective realities restore themselves. Splinter and Karai note that Ch'rell always returns no matter how he is defeated, but the various characters decide they'll be there to stop him whenever he may rise again. The 1987 characters take the Technodrome and return to their homeworld, while the 2003 characters use the portal stick to return to theirs. The 1984 Turtles decide to go get some pizza to eat, as somewhere else, across time and space, Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Coco *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Spongebob & Patrick *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Rigby & Mordecai *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott Sonic Heroes *Sonic, Tails & Knuckles *Shadow, Rouge & Omega *Amy & Cream *Espio, Charmy & Vector *Silver & Blaze Other Heroes: *Kiva (KivaMarieTurbo1) *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie & The McNuggets *Goku *Jacob Nightfury Main Cast (Turtles Forever) 2003 Series Characters *Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo & Raphael *Casey Jones *April O'Neil *Splinter *Utrom Shredder *Karai *Cyber Foot Ninja *Cyber Foot Techs *Hun & Purple Dragons *Officer Frank & Officer Laird *Bam Bam *Claw *Dagger *Mohawk *Spike *Rahzar *Tokka 1987 Series Characters *Leonardo (1987) *Donatello (1987) *Michelangelo (1987) *Raphael (1987) *April O'Neil (1987) *Splinter (1987) *Shredder (1987) *Krang (1987) *Foot Soldiers (1987) *Rocksteady (1987) *Bebop (1987) Mirage Characters *Leonardo (Mirage) *Donatello (Mirage) *Michelangelo (Mirage) *Raphael (Mirage) *Shredder (Mirage) Main Cast (Yu-Gi-Oh Bonds Beyond Time) *Yusei Fudo *Jaden Yuki *Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi *Paradox *Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan *Akiza Izinski *Luna *Leo *Lyman Banner *Yubel *Solomon Mutoa *Maximillion Pegasus *Dark Magician Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films